


To be Erased from all records or One time they worked together

by thecat_13145



Series: Don Eppes, Agent of SHIELD [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Numb3rs, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don asks for a favour. Turn about is fair trade</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be Erased from all records or One time they worked together

**Author's Note:**

> Takes Place during "Cover Me"

“Jesus, Don, you do realise you’re making Fury look normal here?” 

“Oh come on. Jaspar, It’s not like I’m asking your guy to blow his cover or anything. Just keep an eye on Liz and help her out if she gets into trouble.”

“I know you were on the same course as me about trust issues in the work place.”

“I trust my team.” 

 

“I do. I just also know Liz and she won’t call for help until she’s in way over head.”

“She slept with you didn’t she?”

 

“Jesus, Eppes, I take it back. Fury is normal compared to you.” A groan. “Look, fine. I’ll tell my guy not to interfere, but to make sure she stays safe.”

“And in return I’ll make sure he’s arrested when things go down”

“You assume I want him arrested?.”

“You wouldn’t have put him that close to Palmsteron if you didn’t.” A laugh. “You know the FBI, the DEA and half the alphabet’s watching him. It’s just a question of when, not if we get him. And whether your guy’s cover get blown.”

A pause. “And there’s the level 7 Agent we all miss.” A Sigh. “O.K. I’ll tell Westall to keep an eye out for your agent.”

“And I’ll arrest him when we take Palmeston down.”

“For everything?”

“Heck, I’ll throw in a couple of jay walking charges if it will help.”

“you got a deal. And Eppes?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s good to hear from you.”

Call terminated and deleted from all records.


End file.
